NEW TARGET: GAKUSHUU ASANO!
by DarkFlames5500
Summary: Top A-Class student. Arrogant. Prideful. Powerful. Gakushuu Asano. Then his father issues him a demotion. He is banished to E-Class. His first obsession was to come first in everything. His new obsession: 1) Bring down Father. 2) Kill Koro-Sensei 3) Experience normal life with friends and fun. But most of all, bring E-Class to the top for once and for all. In the end, who will win?
1. PROLOGUE: A War of Two Wills

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone, this is the rewrite of my previous fanfiction. I did not like it at all, so I decided to rewrite it. Guys, I want to remind you that when I write, I write for you. Please, Review and tell me what you think. Favoriting or following the story is only a click of the button, and while it means a lot to me, a review makes my day. Even if you think that I do not respond, I will, one way or another. Your words will ALWAYS make my day. So please, for my sake, review, and put a smile on Gakushuu's face. His life is about to get real difficult! I would also like to add that this chapter is the prologue, so it might not make much sense. It is also very short. Please, let me know what you think, especially on what I need to improve. Thank you!**_

 _Click. Click. Click._ Controlled footsteps echoed across the gleaming white floor. Conversations tapered off, and curious gazes followed the salmon-haired prodigy as he swept across, disappearing around the corner as quickly as he had appeared. Whispers spread like wildfire, with hard gazes staring at the unoccupied space. Unbeknownst to all, the genius that had enamored all of their attention was listening, every word entered in his ear being imprinted in his brain. A slow grin slid across his face even as he made his way down to the Master's room.

 _Knock, knock_. Two short raps to announce his presence. He waited. One second. Two seconds. Time ticked forward; it felt as if it were a century, but at the same time, a mere millisecond. After an eon, but no more than a minute, a smooth, baritone voice called out, dripping with honey, "Enter." A command phrased as permission. A master calling its dog to heel. The prodigy, now feeling like a mere boy, entered.

"You summoned, Headmaster?" The intruder questioned, his voice a deep saccharine that soothed over one's very soul, healing away the pains of a lifetime. A gentle touch that was outdone by the cold glint in his eye and the tense muscles of his back. Every single time this happened, that same phrase would come out, spat like he was trained to do. He was a hunter born with sharp razor teeth, but he could do nothing until he broke through the excruciating collar that adjourned his neck. A dark chuckle filled the air, grating against ears and disrupting one's very mind. Violet eyes stared ahead, unflinching, unemotional.

"I did indeed. Do you have any inkling as to why I called you here?"

Teeth grinded against each other. "I failed."

"And what, dear boy, was it that you failed at?" The response was coddling, but the gaze was a laser, cutting through metal and stabbing at the most intimate parts located in the heart: The Soul.

Silence reigned, broken by the harsh breathing of the young leader.

"I failed at putting the scum in their place. I failed in my endeavor to crush them beneath the sole of my boot. I failed...to do my duty, my very oath."

The Chairman tutted. "'It is okay. Defeat is a part of life. It is to be expected; after all, we are humans.' Is that what you expected me to say, _boy_? That everything is alright, and that there is next time?" The chair was pushed back as the man rose, towering over his charge. "Let me ask you something. If a bullet or a knife pierces you very heart, is there a "next time"? There is not. It is either life, or it is death. There is no such thing as next time. Do you understand, my little puppy?" Blood-red pupils locked onto its prey, staring down with great hunger into lifeless purple orbs.

Eyes lowered submissively. "Yes, **_Master_**. My insubordination was unfit of my rank. I am in no position do as I see fit. I am your dog, meant for you to use as you see fit. I was wrong. My life is in your hands. Punish me as you see fit." A pale column of skin was offered, eyes tilted towards the ground.

"Good, very good." It seems that I have trained you well, although there is still plenty of room for improvement. And as for your punishment; well, what sort of principal would I be if I let my own son off easy? Other students would think that I was playing favorites. Now, we don't want that, do we?"

Eyes still lowered, the young man timidly shook his head, his pale neck still showing. A leery grin stretched across the Chairman's face, turning his handsome features into ugly ones. With the agility of a cheetah stalking its prey, he went around his Victorian Era mahogany desk, stopping right in front of his son. Grin still firm in in place, he stretched out his arm, and wrapped his fist around the minor's neck. He leaned in close, and breathed, "Look. Feel my hand tightening around your windpipe, crushing your breath, your very life and existence. This is my control over you. You can't break out of it. You are forever trapped, right, _dog_?"

The question hung in the air, responded by silence. Nothing to indicate that it had been heard. No noise, nothing. There was only shallow breathing that turned heavier by every second. Unexplainably, the air grew heavier and heavier, with a ominous tension hanging in the atmosphere.

In less than a heartbeat, the captive shifted aggressively. He twisted savagely in the grip, taking his sire by surprise. Breaking out of the air-tight hold that was on his neck, he grabbed at the hands that were midway to his chest. Sweeping the elder man's legs from underneath him, he collapsed on top of the man on the ground, pressing his left palm into high cheekbones and pressing his right index finger into the man's sturdy jaw. A dark cackle passed his lips. When he once looked like a meek and submissive prey, he now radiated the dominance of a hunter. His violet orbs gleamed, cruelly mocking his father.

"You think that you control me, yet you fail to see my own strength. What type of master doesn't see his own dog chewing up precious furniture? A blind one. One who is so self-enamored that he fails to see what everyone else is doing around him. And that, my dear Father, will eventually lead to your downfall." He slowly dug his finger into the jaw, causing the saliva gland to swell, slightly chocking the Chairman and rendering him voiceless. HIs eyes brightened With the one final jap that he triggered to the man's abused jaw, he stood up gracefully, and sauntered to the door. Right before he closed the door, he looked at his father who was still lying on the ground and proclaimed, "For the time being, I am your loyal lapdog. But I would be careful, Father. You never know when the leash will end up around your neck." A slight chuckle erupted. "And the one who will put it around that flawless skin will be none other than your own dog, Gakushuu Asano." The door closed, leaving Gakuho Asano inaudible and drenched in silence.


	2. The War Zone

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the late update, but I wanted it to be perfect for you precious jewels! Even so, I do not feel confident about this chapter. It feels as if everything is moving so fast to the point where it blurs...even so, let me know what you think. After all, this is for you! I am hoping that chapter 2 turns out better, but I cannot do that if I do not get any feedback from all of you all. Please, review and tell me what I need to improve in because otherwise, I might just give you all trashy chapters that you do not deserve. So please, _please review._ It brightens my day, and more importantly, helps me improve as a writer.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU _DraconisWinters_ FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW AND SUPPORT ME! You are the best! Thank you for lighting up my day!**

 _ **NEW TARGET: GAKUSHUU ASANO-The War Zone**_

A desolate and old school building on a steep hill. No air-conditioning and no water fountains. The bathroom was located in the back, and it was in a pitiful state, despite all of the maintenance that was put into it. Yet, beyond the heavy trees and the treacherous trail, the air rang with the sounds of running shoes hitting the ground and the sweet sound of gunfire.

"Tag, you're it. Tag tag, you're it," a melodious voice sings, even as she dodges the hail of knife-strikes fall around her.

"Running down the street like..." a boy starts, gracefully dancing around the flurry of punches that befall him.

"Tag, you're it. Tag tag, you're it," the girl finishes off. Backflipping over the arch of a particular knife headed straight for her heart, Meg lands next to Isogai, pressing her breasts into his muscular chest, and whispers into his ear," _Tag, you're it._ " The knife slices through his shoulder as a dark red liquid streams down like a river. Isogai follows the trail with his eyes, lifting bewildered, golden orbs to Megu as he sways on his feet, promptly slumping to the floor as if his very will was sucked out of his body. Megu stifles a horrified gasp as the blood leaves a tint on Isogai's body, but remains silent when he gestures to her. As she looks into the sky, dark clouds fill the sky, covering up the glorious Sunshine.

Silence rings out. Birds silence and the animals cower. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Three shots ring out, each sharper than the other.

"Good training," Karasuma yells, jogging towards his students, cell phone in hand. He slows down to a walk when he is within 5 feet distance. "Meg, nice agility and reflexes. I want to see your aim improve for punches. I know you would rather have a knife or gun in hand, and you ace that, but an assassin needs to be able to react instantly to any situation. What if you are cornered into a wall and you have no backup weapons on you? In that case, you have to use your body to get out. Don't forget, you always have the option to play dirty. Here. Train with these from now on." Karasuma hands her a boxing bag with wrappers. "These will help you practice your punches and hone your skills."

Meg nods, and heads off into the forest, dropping he hand-gun and backup knife along the way. She pauses and notices Isogai helped by the two "medics" of the lass. With a worried glance, she disappears into the woods, the sound of her punches hitting the bag echoing throughout the trees.

"Isogai."

"Yes, Mr. Karasuma?" Isogai strolls towards him, water bottle in hand, and his sweat-towel adjourning his neck. The blood was covered up with a dark cloth, but no one really paid any attention. No one really tended to get hurt in practice spars, and if they did, it was usually so minor that it wasn't worth complaining about.

"You need to work on your speed and your awareness. Remember, a bullet can come flying out from any direction, and you will practically be screaming 'COME GET ME!' if you cannot respond in time. Be sure to work on that." Isogai nods his head and walks off of the field with Maehara, both laughing and murmuring about assassination plans, Isogai slightly limping with a hand on his left shoulder. No one noticed.

"Good. Okay, next up is Karma and Nagisa. Unlike the last group, you two have no rules and no time limit; the first person to call 'mercy' loses the round. Are there any questions?" Both Karma and Nagisa shake their heads. "Okay then. Attack whenever you are ready."

Karma crouches down, hand curled into fists in front of his face and handguns in the holster in his belt. His knife secured in his pocket, along with a spare gun. Nagisa tightly grips a knife, with two backup guns located in his back pocket. His muscles and stance are less wrapped up compared to Karma, who is looking like he would pounce at any given moment. A tense silence settles in the air as the assassins lock fiery glares at each less than a heartbeat, both spring forward, eyes locked on each other and guns pointing straight at the other's heart. All motion stills as a group of Class 3-E students clamber to catch a sight of the inevitable fight that has begun. The wind blows, a soft contrast to the endorphins and adrenaline that is swirling around the battle-hungry teenagers. Ir ruffles Nagisa's hair just as he rushes into Karma with his head tucked down. Karma catches on, and quickly jumps back and lashes out with a round kick, catching Nagisa in the ribs. Nagisa flings back with the impact, sliding down as he hit a mountain of jagged rock. He has less than a second to roll out of the way as Karma aims an axe kick at his head. Backflipping back on to his feet, Nagisa grabs the backup guns, and shoots, two shots from one gun and three shots from another.

" _Yargghh...!"_ Karma stumbles back, bracing his head on his hand as blood pools from his both his shoulders and his thighs. Nagisa gasps and rushes forward to catch Karma right before he hits the ground. Both boys meet the eyes of each other, one glazed and unfocused, the other sharp and bright with terror and horror. Neither notice the silence that falls around them, or the rush of feet as Koro-Sensei, Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch approach the fallen student. Karasuma rapidly shouts into his cell phone while Koro-Sensei collects all of the blood cells that Karma lost. Weaving the cells into a glowing red ball, he inserts the lost blood cells back into the body of Karma, stalling the drainage of his blood until the emergency medical help arrived via helicopter. With a relieved sigh, Karasuma finally shut his phone, taking a deep breath into his lungs.

"So Karasuma," Irina questions. "What did they say?"

"They had nothing to do with it. The new shipment of weapons was not meant to be real; at least, not to the students. But the strange thing is that while these new weapons are metal, they can still harm the Octopus."

A collective cheer brings the two adult humans out of their dark reverie. A sleek, black helicopter was descending into the field at a rapid pace. Doctors begin to herd Karma into the copter. Just as it was going to shuttle and lift off, Nagisa shouts, "Promise that you will come back to us, Karma!" At the weak nod and shaky smile that he earns, he nods, and mouths, _Fight because Class 3-E are assassins._ He turns away, allowing a few tears to cascade down his pale face. Kayano rushes to comfort him, and Nakamura curls her arms around his shoulders, offering calming words and gentle touches. After a few seconds, he pushes them off, wiping away the stray tears and standing up tall.

Voices and speculation rise until Irina orders everyone to shut up.

When everyone is manageable again, Koro-Sensei turns to Isogai. "Isogai, you were hit with a knife by Meg. How are you feeling? Do I need to run you to the hospital? Something prevented me from realizing it at first."

Isogai responds, "I am a little sore and I can't turn much, but I will be fine. Afterall, Okuda and Takebayashi helped to patch me." Turning towards the mentioned people, he gives an enthusiastic wave and a shout of "THANKS!" Gasping at the pain that shoots through his side, Isogai turns with a sheepish chuckle to the rest of the students.

"Sorry, I kinda lost control there. Everything is setting my nerves on fire, what with my worry for Karma and the mix up with the guns."

"It's alright," Nakamura chuckles. "No one expects you to keep your cool all the time, especially right now, Class Representative." Throwing her arm around his shoulders, she leans into him. Suddenly, a dark aura settles around her and her face shadows, her icy orbs glaring into space. "But whoever did it, they will pay. Every cent. No one messes with E-Class and gets away with it. They will have hell to pay!"

A chorus of " _YEAH_ " befalls the peaceful setting of the courtyard. Chants break out, the noise casting through the sky and destroying the last of the peace. A blur races towards the group, legs thudding against the ground and forehead shining with perspiration. Hopeful gazes lock on the girl who could rival the best detectives in the world.

"Hey guys, I might have a few leads on who did it." Fuwa runs toward the clutter of students, waving around a notebook paper in her hand. When she closes in, everyone closes in around her, hungry for the information that she brought. Fuwa takes a deep breath and begins, not noticing Koro-Sensei hovering over her as well as Professor Bitch.

"Here are the facts. The guns have the material that is needed to kill Koro-Sensei as well as harm regular students who train with weapons. The fact that the guns are tinted with the substance that has the ability to kill Koro-Sensei means that the culprit knows who Koro-Sensei is. Also, the fact that the gun shipment is exactly the amount we order proves that they are familiar with the way we order our weapons' shipment. The only ones who place the orders are Mr. Karasuma and the Chairman if it is a dire emergency. But here is the catch; we actually...never placed...in any...orders." Her voice fades away as everyone pales.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Terasaka comes in, palms facing out. "So what you are telling me is that we never needed any orders, yet they shipped them in?" Suddenly, he bursts into laughter. " _Pfft..._ there is no way that is true."

"But it is." Isogai begins pacing around, thinking aloud. "Usually, when we get a new shipment of weapons, someone tells us. Usually, it is Karasuma who tells me, but occasionally Gakaho rings me in and lets me know when he places a shipment."

"We also need to keep in mind that the perpetrator knows that we train with these weapons," Fuwa cuts in. "They probably know that we are the assassins for Koro-Sensei. Combined with the fact that they know who Koro-Sensei is, there can be one conclusion." Fuwa looks up sharply. "Our suspect is the Chairman."

"Very well done, Fuwa." The rumble of Koro-Sensei startles the poor girl as she jumps a foot high into the air. He slitters forward. "Taken into account that the Government vehemently denies shipping this monstrosity, there is only one other person who could have sent this. He has both the connections and the means as well as the knowledge to thoroughly run this plan. So as of now, our number one suspect is Gakaho Asano." Koro-Sensei looks at his students, penetrating their souls with his gaze. "The fact that he knows who you are, how you respond to danger and your abilities and skills can mean that he is trying to indirectly harm you." At the students' confused glares, he clarifies, "He knows that you all train against each other to strengthen yourselves. As of right now, anyone who has any association with the Assassination Plan is hereby under danger. Students and teachers alike; do not walk home alone. Have sleepovers with at least one other person. If you want, you can also stay here with me, since I stay here 24/7. Any questions? "

Okuda raises a timid hand.

"Yes, Okuda?"

"Wouldn't it be safer if we all were in the same place? I mean, there is always the fact that there is safety in numbers."

No, that is not the best idea, at least; not yet." Sugino realizes. "The strike is still fresh. If we stay together, they might get valuable information, like how many of us there are and who we are closest to because chances are, we will sleep closest to our personal friends."

"They will also find out...who we have wet dreams of!" Okajima screams out. Clasping his hands, he looks up towards the sky, drool skimming down his chin and blood pooling from his nose.

Everyone breaks into peals of laughter, no one noticing the adults moving. They all jump when Koro-Sensei calls, "Mr. Karasuma, Irina; a word, if you please." Turing back to the students, he instructs, "I want you all to break off into groups and practice hand-to-hand combat." Without waiting for a response, he leaves, meeting up with the other faculty members of Class 3-E.

"What motive does Asano have that could lead to this?" Irina muses.

"There is some gossip that is going around with the Higher-Ups." Karasuma starts. "Everyone is saying that we should have been targeting Gakaho instead of the major Octopus, but no one knows the reason why Gakaho is under such heavy guard. Only the National Government has any information on him. My guess is that we got the wrong target."

"You mean-"

"Yes, Irina." Koro-Sensei sighs. "They messed up, so they kept the target as me and created a facade of me stealing the moon. It was actually the Chairman the entire time."

Karasuma grunts. "There is more." When Irina and Koro-Sensei turned their attention to him, he gritted out, "They are also training to be Hunters underneath the guise of killing Koro-Sensei."

 _ **AC**_

"Why?" Gakushuu questions, face emotionless but fear blossoming in his chest.

"Think of it as a punishment for the little... _stunt_ that you had pulled last week," Gakaho says.

"You were attacking me! Did you really think that I am so masochistic that I would not raise a hand to defend myself? You really are more of a fool than I thought, Father!"

Gakaho hums as he rises from his chair. "Not exactly how I trained you to respond...seems like you need to be put in the cellar tonight."

Gakushuu pales as his father takes slow, calculated steps towards him. _One, two, three_. Each step brings Gakaho closer and closer to his son, until there is a breath's space in between them.

 _SLAP!_

Gakushuu's cheek turns flaming pink, the imprint of a hand destroying his flawless face. His face twisted to the side, hides all of the emotions raging across it, emotions that only his father dares to bring out of him. He slowly turns, face poised as a mannequin, eyes as deadly and sinister as a sniper gun. A slow smirk lazes across his face, radiating a ghastly aura.

"You want me to go to E-Class? Fine. After all, who am I to disagree with the whims of the Chairman? However, there is something that I need to get off my chest before it consumes me."

Gakushuu leans close towards his father, his breath billowing across the elder man's face. "You think you know who I really am. You think that 'Oh, I raised him to be the protégé, so I can shape him in any way I want.' But Father, there is always something that you don't know, especially when it comes to me. There is always something that I hide, always one more trick up my sleeve. There is always a way that I stay one step ahead of you, always one extra plan to end you. My backup plan has a backup plan, which has a backup plan, and so on. My time is close, but guess what? Yours is closer."

Gakushuu revolves around his heal, intending to go out of the grand doors. He stops just shy of exiting the room, waiting for the parting words that he knows his father will offer.

"I take it that you plan on _ending me_ , as you so put it, in E-Class?"

"I know that the classroom of 3-E is where you are hiding your dark secret, so yes. Your life will end in my hands, and my hands alone. Be careful where you sit. Don't close your eyes for too long. Look over your shoulder. Take all the precautions that you want, but the end is nigh. I bid you goodnight, and farewell Father, because the next time you see me will be when I point my gun directly at your heart."

Gakushuu pushes open the heavy door, leaving the room before he can here his sire's response. Gakaho chortled under his breath before he flipped open his phone.

"Yes, he left." He spoke in a gruff voice. "Let's bring Hell to this world. The plan is in motion." A pause. "He was right though. The end is nigh. Only, it will not be my end."


	3. Knots Untied

**_AN: Hey everyone!!! I am terribly sorry about not updating for more than a year!! The thing is that I am going to moving in the summer of 2019, but our house is already in a contract to be sold. I wanted to try out for a magnet school in my new location, but the problem is that my current state is really behind in education, so I have been managing two curriculums at once; you cannot emagine how tiring that is. Even so, that is no excuse, and I deeply apologize. Updates will be coming faster, although they might be a bit shorter. Thank you all for your constant support! I love you all!_**

Small pebbles descended down the steep mountain even as the shadowy figure took a step upwards to the sky. Completely disregarding the steps that were climbing right next to him, he pushed on, even as his feet were reduced to bleeding scraps of flesh. He spat on the ground, exhausted beyond belief. _Good house, good cars. What will truly bring me happiness?_ Dark thoughts began to race his head, even as he began to push through the agony once again. He began to tear away his uniform, beginning to feel suffocated in its collar. _An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A life for a life._ He had everything taken away from him. His life. His happiness. His family. His purpose. Now all that was left was to repay the favor to the one who caused it. A thin line set in his mouth and his eyes were hard amethyst stones. He was done being the puppet. It was time to say no. _Let's get ready to roll._

 ** _AC_**

Karma was idly staring into space. _Someone...please._ There was an incurable itch lodged deep in his bones, and it was starting to irritate him. Fear was beginning to creep into his mind, even as his fists curled at his sides, digging half crescents into his palms. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his face sunk into a hard grimace. He narrowed his eyes, and his body lunged forward. Punting a roundhouse kick in one direction, he twisted his body in mid-air, right before his feet touched the ground. Landing right behind his oppnent, he placed his sliver knife against her throat.

"Really? You're gonna pull this crap on me again? Even if you know the fact that I can easily slice your throat open?" The nurse's mouth was wide open, gapping like a fish.

At last, she stuttered, "I-I am so-so sor-sorry s-sir. I-I me-meant no ha-harm, ho-honest."

"Seriously? So you're telling me that my IV meds were not poisoned to give me an overdose of drugs? Don't play games with me. Who put you up to it?"

"Relax, Akabane. It was an honest mistake on her part. Just let her go." Scoffing, Karma turned around to face the third party.

"Oh, I see Asano. You put her up to it? I would never have guessed that you would use such underhanded tricks to beat me in a simple game. What's the deal?"

Gakushuu shot Karma a sharp look, then switched it to the nurse.

"Get out now, if you don't want to be injured further." Not even paying attention to her timid nod or waiting for her to leave, he turned to Karma. "There is much that we have to talk about. Your class and your teacher being some of them."

Karma's eyes widened, and in less than a second, he was in front of Gakushuu, his hands wrapped around the latter's throat.

"Spill it, Asano." He snarled. "How did you find out?"

Gakushuu narrowed his eyes, and yanked the grip on his throat off his neck. Launching his body forward, he used his body force to push Karma down to the tiled floor, pining the boy's legs with his own, and holding his wrists in one hand over the red hair. The wrists struggled, but quickly stilled and drooped when an elbow was placed across the prisoner's neck, digging into the pale column of skin.

"How-How did you..." Karma choked out. Getting fed up, he twisted his body up, throwing Gakushuu off. Backflipping into the wall, he pulled out a gun. Coughing out blood, he levelled the gun directly at Gakushuu's heart.

Gakushuu sneered. Running towards Karma, he flipped backwards at the last second, consequently kicking the gun out of Karma's hand. Immediately dropping to the floor, he dodged Karma's leg, which swept down as soon as the gun had left his hand. He was unable to dodge the axe kick thar swung out from above his head. A loud _crack_ was heard throughout the room when Karma's leg made contact with Gakushuu's back. Grinning, Karma jumped on Gakushuu and straddled his back.

" _Wow_! Look at this! Here I thought that you were smart, but you go and do something stupid. Now _you_ answer _my_ questions." Narrowing his eyes, Karma snarled, "What was that assassin doing in here? Don't play me a fool. I recognized her from the way her hands were callused on her trigger finger, and the way she didn't flinch or wince when my knife pressed her throat. It was almost as if she knew what to do; just like an assassin. She would not have been able to hold that nerve if she hadn't been in that situation before. You better answer me, Asano. Otherwise, I'll strike you down right where you stand."

Gakushuu coughed, spraying out spit and bits of blood. Wincing, he managed to twist his upper back to meet Karma's eyes. Karma's eyes were hard stones of amber, not a shred of sympathy. Gakushuu felt as if that were his eyes when he took down an enemy. He shivered, fear creaping up his spine. He was a monster. But too late now. There was nothing he could do except wade in the blood pool that he bathed in.

Under Karma's hard eyes, he groaned out, "I knew that you would be launched at this hospital and treated here. I had orders to end you, and the reward was handsom. So I hired the girl, whom I deemed a professional, to end you. I did not expect you to be fully mobile after that surgery you just went through."

Karma smirked. _Take aim_. "How did you figure out about the incident? You couldn't have figured it out unless... _ **unless you actually knew about the shot**_." _Pull the trigger. " **You knew it because either you or someone who is your associate pulled the event on us!**_ That also explains how you knew which hospital I was in, which room I occupied, and the staff looking after me. After all, no one outside of E-Class and the hospital knows about my condition. There's also the fact that you attacked me when you assumed that the medicine had failed to enter my body." Karma's smirk exploded across his face. "Not to mention the fact that you know about Koro-Sensei and he task of E-Class. Now that all the facts are on the table, answer me this." Karma leaned dangerously, his hot breath swarming against Gakushuu's face. "Are you, by chance, related to the _Hunters?"_


End file.
